Dreaming Alone
by Kicchin
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is an average boy who lived a simple provincial life until the only thing that his parents have left him is endangered to be taken from him. In heap of all the chaos, a beautiful and mysterious Russian comes to his rescue-just who exactly is this man and what are his intentions! A Viktuuri!Kamisama Iuutori spinoff!
1. Chapter 1

**_MY FIRST YURI ON ICE FANFIIIIICCC! WHOAAA *dances away* AHAHAHAHA Hello guys THIS IS KICCHIN! And I'm here to drop my first Yuri on Ice fanfic which I hope you guys will like because I'm pretty much nervous. Ahaha the whole story will take a bit of a parody of Kamisama Iuutori. Anyway I hope you guys like it and if you do think this is okay to continue let me know by reviewing! Love you guys!_**

 **Chapter 1: Wandering Gods**

When the world was created, they were born as well—creatures as old as time. There are no concrete explanations as to why, how and when they were born, they were simply there. As humans started to came to know their surroundings, they realized one thing—they are not the ones in control. They worshipped these creatures in fear of their wrath and expectation for their blessings. Soon the humans gave them name— _Gods._

Gods resides everywhere in the world, with different blessing to give to those who pledge their love and loyalty to them. In practical sense, the two things co-existed in a quiet peaceful life until such time.

As human grew knowledgeable, they stopped relying on prayers and offerings to the Gods. They started building machines, towers and walls, they started to greed for power for their own, and they started hundred years of wars to each other. They have forgotten.

As spring turns to summer, to autumn and to winter, as the flowers bloom and wither away, Gods awaited for the return of their humans who spoke of love once to them, sung and wrote poetry of their beauty and graces until they grew tired of it. They never returned. Humans have change, they no longer needed them.

Soon the Gods went away, discarded their laurels and thrones, their temples and shrine, they wandered the earth trying to understand what kind of life humans have built and they were able to forget about them.

And years turns to decades, and centuries.

There is only one thing for sure, humans have never been true to their words.

The Gods watched them as they spoke of love to each other and yet be able to stab the other with a knife, turn their weapons at each other, kill like a hunter to a wild animal, leave no mercy even to their own kin. They wreck and abused the nature as if the humble earth owes them. They pillaged and slaughtered in the name of fame and glory.

What have they've become, the Gods wonder where the innocent and gentle humans they once adorned are, perhaps they were drowned and taken away by greed and lust.

 _How unfortunate._

Viktor stares at the lifeless body of a child before him, his long silver hair cascades down his pure white kimono. A human child when born unlike their older counter parts knows no malice, they know no anger, wrath or greed. Their souls are pure as snow.

The Winter God's smile disappears as watches the deep red liquid slowly pooling beneath the child's head. He hesitantly touches the boy's cheek with his cold hands—his warmth has left him, the God quietly thought to himself.

He imagined if this boy would grow up, what would he be like? Would he build machines, perhaps he would work for another man in a tall tower in the noisy cities?

"No." Viktor finds himself whispering, he leans down as he cups the boy's cheek in his hands. "You are unlike them."

.

.

.

.

"Yuuri!"

The boy wakes up and turns his head to the side and found a woman rushing towards him, it's his mother. Yuuri sits up and stares at his mother's horrified expression, he realize it's already night. The woman quickly collects the boy in her arms.

"I've been looking for you!" she says before she pulls away from him away from her embrace, "Why are you lying down on the ground!"

"I…"

Yuuri quietly tries to remember what exactly happened.

He remember running off from home and telling his mother he will be playing outside. There aren't many kids around their town, it was difficult to find friends, but Yuuri found one in this place,

The boy turns his head towards the rundown shrine behind him, it's covered with a thick blanket of snow. He would come here to play on his own, sometimes Yuuko and Takeshi would come too, it was their secret fortress.

"I was…climbing the tree and…I fell?"

"Oh my!" Yuuri's mother exclaimed, she quickly examined Yuuri's head for any injuries. "Does anywhere hurt?"

Yuuri shakes his head, strange, truly…he doesn't feel any pain.

"Why did you climb the tree anyway, Yuuri you could have gotten hurt!"

The boy nods meekly as he mutters a soft apology to his mother.

"Ah, we must go now so we can properly check if you sustained any injuries, also you could use some warm bath."

Yuuri nods and allows his mother to escort him away.

"Yuuri…what an odd coincidence." The silver haired God says as he sits on a branch of the very same tree the boy fell from.

.

.

.

.

Years pass too swiftly for someone whose existence can stretch as far as the world exists. The perception of time could be all too quick for those who do not need to count it.

Ten years, it has been ten years since Viktor has last left his post and wandered. He could still the distant voice of Yakov reprimanding him for going a bit too far and too long for anyone's liking. The God of Storm was obviously not pleased with Viktor's decisions and whims.

Yakov has been, well, to put it in human words—his father. But that is of course not the entire truth. Most Gods does not have a mother or a father like humans, they simply came to exist and that is all there is. Some are created by the Gods himself, and there are some who were blessed by the Gods during the old ages and they've become one as well as time passed. Viktor was the first kind and Yakov was simply…his voice reason.

The estate is quiet, which is usually.

It has always been.

After the humans have left them on their device, Yakov placed a small house away from the city in a small cold town and so even if humans do notice them it would not be so suspicious.

"This place really needs someone like me."

Viktor isn't surprised to hear a familiar voice suddenly popping behind him. The silver haired God turns to greet the sight of his friend Christophe, the God of Summer. The blonde God grins at Viktor before putting a bouquet of blue roses on the empty table in the middle of the room.

"Where's everybody?" Chris asks looking around.

"I have no idea." Viktor says, "Gods do as they please."

Chris laughs and flops into a chair watching his friend, "How was life?"

Viktor raises an eyebrow at his friend, "You know my answer, but how about you?"

Chris rolls his eyes at his friend. Christophe has been one of the first God who went down to join humans in their normal ordinary life. It is not a secret that Christophe has long left his post and wandered almost everywhere on earth. Sometimes he would be gone for years, sometimes even a decade.

"Well I've been in Switzerland."

"Again?" Viktor asks, "You're there often, how long have you been there?"

Chris tilts his head thinking, "Eight years?"

Viktor flashes an amused smile, "You didn't left?"

"I'm thinking that I may stay there for longer."

"Why?"

Chris smirks, "Don't worry I didn't replace you for another friend."

Viktor laughs, "You know what I mean."

"You know what _I_ mean."

Viktor doesn't ask any further, Chris has never lied or hid anything from Viktor before. It was a taboo, well Chris is even way before but Viktor never judged him like the other Gods. It wasn't a secret that a few years ago while wandering around the God of Summer has found a man who has seemingly captivated his heart.

There was _no way_ anyone could talk Chris out of it.

To love a human is dangerous, they've known it for they all once loved them all, they believed and trusted them until the feelings were no longer mutual. But Chris believed that they were not all the same.

Somehow secretly, Viktor hope his friend is right.

"Have you told him?" Viktor asks.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Of course he was shocked and confused but…we're done with that phase, he has accepted it."

"Do you…are you giving him immortality?"

Chris fell in silence.

"That is…we have not yet discussed that."

A God can give immortality to a human, they too will share the same existence as their counterpart God. This often happens for the blessed ones or the brides of Gods. Immortality is a very special gift, once it is given it cannot be taken back even if the other tires of the other already.

"He is not very thrilled with the idea." Chris confesses. "He is…not like the others who would seek an everlasting life, I understand him but…"

"But you wish to spend the rest of your life with him?" Viktor asks, "Are you sure?"

The blonde sighs and nods.

Viktor understood what Chris' lover meant. Indeed, it is lonely and sad to live way too long. You watch the sun rise and fall, the seasons change and the flowers wither and bloom, the children are born, they grow and then they become old, then they die but they will never be like that. They would never understand fear for the racing time. No one but those who truly understands life would find immortality a curse.

A part of Viktor envies the Summer God. The blonde God seems to have this strange glow in his eyes, happiness and contentment. Even if he is ridiculed by the rest of their kin, he never seem to be unhappy. Chris has freedom and his love, and perhaps it is what Viktor never had.

"You are stuck here for too long." Chris comments. "Don't you wish to see the world?"

"I have seen it."

"And?"

"Humans are…they are just as Yakov told me." Viktor sighs. He moves away from the window where he stood and walks towards the table and picks up a stem of rose from his friend's present. "They are cunning and devious, they wish nothing but power and fame."

"Not all."

Viktor shakes his head, "Yes but most."

Chris stares at his friend for a long time, a flash of memory fills him and he finds himself shaking his head. It was a story of long ago…the root of Viktor's pain.

"Have you seen the child you saved before?" Chris inquires. "Didn't you told me about it, when you seek shelter back in that small island of Japan?"

Viktor laughs, "Ah, he would have been like his older counterparts, he must have chose to live in the cities with those machines. He would have been like them for sure."

"How do you know?"

"Because they are _mostly_ like that."

Chris stood from his seat and walks towards his friend taking the rose out of the Winter God's hands, "You could not say for sure unless you've seen him yourself."

"There is no need." Viktor says leaving his friend and returning back to the window, "It is all they ever do, there is no hope. I would be fine never knowing what happened to that child."

"Viktor you believed when I said my lover is not like the rest, yet you refuse to believe the human you saved is any different, why?"

Viktor remains silent and Chris sighs.

"Not all humans are like Eros."

Viktor's lips trembles at the mention the name, the God shakes his head, "It has nothing to do with Eros."

Chris shakes his head, "You know that is not the truth."

"Chris please this is—"

"I ask you, see the child if he has indeed turned to be like the rest then I would never speak of this ever again."

Viktor turns to face his friend whose expression is painted with determination.

"Alright." Viktor replies. "I would search for this child."

.

.

.

Viktor is used to things changing, he stares blankly at the empty lot where the rundown shrine used to have been. Ten years, it is not surprising the shrine is gone, after all it was in a bad shape when Viktor first came. It wouldn't have taken too long until it collapses by itself.

However…how would he search for that child now?

Viktor sat quietly in the branch of the familiar tree, which luckily is still standing tall and proudly amidst everything. What if the child has grown up and left the town, what if just as he thought he has left and went to live in the city? Viktor sighs, he wasn't the kind of God who seeks out people.

Leaning against the tree, Viktor remembers the very first time he met the child.

 _It was snowing, after leaving the comfort of his home and ending up in a small town in Japan, Viktor found himself unable to blend into the crowd, his appearance even as a human stands way too much. He couldn't possibly manipulate the form he already has since the dawn of time. Unsuccessful and tired Viktor took a shelter in the rundown shrine of some God who must have left and wandered away as well. He took his animal form so that it won't be too suspicious._

 _His wolf form sat at the porch of the shrine staring at the falling snow, he didn't feel cold…truthfully…he felt nothing. He closed his eyes in attempt to take a rest when he heard a child's voice humming._

 _His ears perked up and twitched as a child came to his view. The boy is wearing a thick red jacket and black mittens, his small button nose is flushed from the cold. The boy turns his head towards him…and they stared at each other._

 _Viktor wondered if the child has never seen a wolf before, logically any human would have run away but the boy instead engaged on a staring competition with Viktor. How strange._

" _A big dog!"_

 _Dog?! Viktor growled at the word, he is a very fine and handsome wolf, how dare this human lump him along with those domesticated pets?! Viktor moved away when the boy approached him with a sickening smile in his lips._

 _When Viktor growled louder as a warning, the boy stopped. He tilts his small head to the side._

" _Ah could it be you're hungry?"_

 _The boy reached down to his pocket and pulled out an apple and placed it carefully on the porch of the shrine._

 _Viktor stared then at the fruit, does this child know that wolves are carnivorous, probably not. The child did not leave and instead removed his thick scarf before folding it and putting it beside the apple._

" _You'll get cold, here's something to keep you warm." The boy says, "My dog passed away because he stayed out for too long…so…don't die out here, okay?"_

 _Viktor blinked his blue eyes at the child's words. Before he could compose himself the child has dashed away._

 _Viktor stayed for awhile at the very same place, the day after, it was not snowing as much. The boy came and left Viktor the same fruit the following day. Until one day he didn't bring any._

" _But I can get you something else!" The boy said and pointed at the tree nearby. "Persimmons!"_

 _Viktor never liked persimmons but he couldn't possibly say that outloud while in the body of a wolf, yes? He watched as the boy left his spot and started to climb the tree._

 _Then, just as the fruit were in his reach, his foot slipped and Viktor watched as the child fell off with a loud sound as his head crashed on the ground._

Viktor sighs at the memory. He shouldn't have done that. He was too reckless. As the Winter God thinks of all possible things he could have done that day instead of what he actually did a young man comes.

The Winter God blinks at the sound of quiet sobs, he turns and find the incoming young man who is holding a basket of fruits. He is shaking.

Viktor quietly examines the boy from the tree, jet black hair like the feathers of a crow, small lithe frame and fair skin.

The mysterious young man puts the basket in the middle of the lot and went down on his knees, Viktor can hear his desperate tears. Somehow Viktor felt an ache in his chest as the young man's cry intensifies.

"Please, please help me, t-the inn, i-it's the only thing I have!" the young man says.

Viktor doesn't speak or dare to make a sound, he watches closely as the young man remained bowing on the empty lot.

"If you're real, i-if you really exist just like they said, p-please listen to me, p-please!"

The boy lifts up his face and finally Viktor sees his face.

.

.

.

"Yuuri."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Blessing in Disguise**

Yuuri Katsuki is a simple young man, he was born on a cold November night in a small town of Hasetsu. He is the youngest child of Toshiya Katsuki and Hiroko Katsuki. The couple owns a humble hot spring inn in the side of the town where they also resided. Their family lived a relatively contented and happy life until one fateful day.

"I'm home!"

Silence greets Yuuri as he steps into their humble home. As soon as the dark haired young man is able to remove his shoes he quietly trudges into the hallways. Upon stepping into living room Yuuri goes straight to the shrine in the back of the room. A sad smile spreads to the lips of the young man as he gazes at the picture of his family encased in black frames.

His mother, his father and his older sister were swiftly taken from him by a tragic incident, in a quiet Saturday evening, on his family's way from their return from a trip from a neighbouring town, their vehicle collided with a service truck. Yuuri was home that day to watch over the inn.

There was no exact word describe the way Yuuri felt that exact day. It was as if the world completely fell apart right before his eyes and everything he had was taken from him. Tears spilled in his eyes for days, his mind reels with questions until he falls asleep in the middle of the empty living room where his family would have their meal.

And as if that was not enough tragedy, only a month the bank came to retrieve the house from Yuuri's hands. Due to the problem faced by the low number of tourist and guests of the inn which is not beyond Yuuri's awareness, their inn faced financial difficulties. His family's death rendered Yuuri unable to pose as anyone capable to pay all the loans of his family to the bank leaving the inn crucially situation. Any day, the bank may come and take everything left by his family.

A single tear escapes Yuuri as he realizes this. His hands curls to a fist in his lap as sobs escape his lips.

Why must the world be so cruel to him? What has he done? What sins did he commit to be cursed with such life? Did the world hated him so much, why didn't it kill him instead?

Yuuri is quickly interrupted upon hearing a loud knock from the front door. The dark haired young man quickly takes his glasses off to wipe out the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand before putting them back and quickly rushing towards the front door. Yuuri almost trips on his own feet.

"P-Please wait a moment!" Yuuri calls out as he reaches the door.

Opening the door, Yuuri's eyes quickly landed to a familiar looking man. The bespectacled man in a black suit greets Yuuri with his lips pressed in a straight line.

"Katsuki-san." The man says with a monotonous voice. "I hope you're ready."

Yuuri's eyes widen at the word. Two weeks ago, the man had warned him that the bank is in the end of their wits. They cannot wait for any longer. Yuuri felt his whole body becomes rigid.

"I-I…P-Please I am doing my best, please give me more time and I'll work double, p-please give me more time, a-a month?"

"I'm so sorry Katsuki-san but we have reached our limit." The man said before handing out a folder to Yuuri. "Please sign them."

"I-I can't!" Yuuri said, he could hear his own voice breaking. "Please, t-this is the only thing I have!"

Yuuri could feel his heart shattering to pieces as the man before him opens the folder to check the documents. His home, the memory of what used to be his, what used to have made him happy-seconds away from disappearing. Yuuri quietly prayed for a miracle, for anyone, or _anything_ to save what was left of what he love.

"Katsuki-san I am truly sorry, I know it is difficult but there is nothing we could do." The man hands again the folder, dark eyes looking straight at Yuuri's. "Your sign please."

Yuuri feels his whole body shook as he stares down at the folder. If only could hear his plea, or the sound of his silent tears he tries to hide, if only anyone could have saved him.

Hesitantly, Yuuri reaches for the folder, his lips quivers and his throat dries up. As Yuuri's fingertips touches the edge of the folder a quiet but strong breeze sweeps making the brunet blink and just as he opens his eyes he finds a pale and slightly bigger hand take his hand away from the material.

"You don't have to do this anymore Yuuri."

Yuuri's eyes widen and he finds himself turning to his side where his eyes met the most beautiful pools of blue eyes. They are the color of the sea after a storm, vibrant, _alive_ , mesmerizing. If his eyes are not perfect enough, Yuuri finds himself looking at the man's face, he is clearly foreign, his lips are of soft and delicate heart shape, his skin is perfect and fair like Chinese porcelain, his nose is just perfect, and his jaw is angular it probably can cut glass.

The man smiles and lowers his soft lips to their joined hands, kissing Yuuri's knuckles making the brunet flinch. His eyes never left Yuuri's and they lingered there for so long that the latter thought it might never end, the other's eyes despite the cold color seems to put everything it sets to fire. The man's short platinum hair glistens in the sun like real silver threads as the bangs falls over the man's left eye.

"W-Who are you?" Yuuri finds himself saying.

The man pulls away only to flash the brunet a smile before turning towards the man in the suit.

"My name is Viktor Nikiforov." Viktor says, "I owe this family quit big, and with that said consider this family's loans paid."

The man in the suit is about to say something when Viktor takes a cheque book from the inside pocket of his coat. Without even asking for the amount, Viktor writes down on the paper before peeling it effortlessly and handing it to the man. The man takes the cheque and inspected it carefully before nodding.

"Ah, thank you very much." The man says before turning to Yuuri, "Forgive me for the inconvenience. This is enough."

Yuuri's eyes widen when the man bows his head and takes his leave quietly.

What…just happened?

As soon as the man disappears from Yuuri's line of sight he turns his eyes right at the handsome foreign man beside him who is still sporting a wide smile. Just who the hell is this man? Yuuri steps away and assessed the man more carefully, blue eyes and platinum hair, fair skin and tall stature, broad shoulders and branded clothes—he is clearly someone important. But how does this man acquinted himself to his family—no, to his parents?

Obviously the man is not around his parents' age, he looks younger but not too young. He is also foreign which adds up to the mystery.

"W-Who…are you?"

Viktor turns to Yuuri and tilts his head at the question.

"Viktor Nikiforov, we'll live together from now on!"

.

.

.

.

Yuuri sighs as he pours a hot tea on Viktor's cup. It has been a long time since he has poured someone a tea, a year to be exact. Since the tragic incident, Yuuri found himself unable to focus on building the business again. Though he was able to maintain most of the facility of the inn, it is obviously impossible for a single person to run the whole place. He didn't have money to hire people to help him around, soon, inevitably, Yuuri was forced to close the inn.

He quietly takes the sit across Viktor who is still busying looking around the room.

"Yuuri why is it quiet?"

"It's just us…I guess." Yuuri answers looking down in his hands.

"Your mother?"

"They passed away…I'm…I'm the only one here."

Viktor is quiet for a moment making Yuuri lift his head to check on him, the silver haired man doesn't seem to shock of affected by news making Yuuri wonder what truly is his connection with his family.

"Why did you do that?" Yuuri asks.

Viktor smiles just a bit, "Did I not say it already? I owe your family a favour."

"I don't…remember my family being connected to anyone of your status."

Viktor chuckles, his lips curves to a smirk and his eyes stares again to Yuuri's, "Ah people can be a bit forgetful sometimes Yuuri. What is important is that I am here now and there is nothing you should worry anymore."

Yuuri bits his lower lip and looks away. What a strange coincidence. Maybe miracles do happen? Maybe Gods do hear him?

"T-Thank you…Nikiforo—"

"Viktor, call me Viktor, Yuuri."

Yuuri blushes—such familiarity.

"V-Viktor."

"Yes, from now on, I will be in your care Yuuri."

Yuuri has no idea what those beautiful charming eyes hide. He tries his best to return a smile but it soon comes off with an awkward one.

Viktor stares back at Yuuri memorizing the details of the mortal's face, he has soft plump cheeks, rose colored lips and perfect button nose, his skin is only a shade darker than Viktor's. His hair were the same color with the one in his memory, and his perfectly shaped eyes encases those expressive pools of luscious chocolate and wine. He has grown quite handsome, Viktor thought to himself.

As soon as Viktor found Yuuri back in that shrine crying his heart out for someone— _anyone_ to save him from demise, Viktor didn't let the chance pass. He quickly does everything to find out what kind of help Yuuri means, it is after all the best chance he has to be close to him. Being a God, everything else comes easy, money is no problem however upon finding the truth behind the source of Yuuri's tears Viktor felt sorry for the brunet.

Viktor quickly changes into an appearance most natural for mortals in the era, he discarded his long hair and dressed into a fine suit.

The cheerful smile the little boy who brought him apples seems to have disappeared, his eyes don't seem to look ahead anymore but rather down on the floor, in his hands as if he was cursed as if the world has betrayed him…and perhaps it did. Viktor could sense the mistrusts in those beautiful pools, he could smell the bitter fear from his words.

Yuuri…a fragile soul.

"Tell me Yuuri about yourself."

The brunet blinks at the other's words.

"E-Excuse me?"

"What is your favourite food, your favourite season, what do you do for a living, what is it that your heart desire?"

Yuuri's eyes widen at the onslaught of questions, he notices Viktor leaning a bit forward too. His blue eyes seems to have a strange effect on Yuuri, it feels like as if they were staring right in his soul, tracing them, memorizing every bit, every nook and crannies with all his flaws, his shortcomings.

"I-I…why? Why are you interested?"

"We'll live together from now on, yes?" Viktor says, "I just want to know about you."

Yuuri's lips presses to a thin line, he is never the kind of person who is good with expressing himself or opening up for people.

"Do you have any girlfriends?"

"Eh?" Yuuri's face heats up at the question.

"What about past lovers?"

Yuuri's blush doubles, "L-Lovers?! N-No c-comment."

"But why?" Viktor says, "But listen Yuuri, my past lo—"

"Ah! V-Viktor you must be famished!" Yuuri says cutting Viktor, the brunet stand up, "I-I'll go make lunch, please m-make yourself at home."

Viktor finds himself quietly watching Yuuri's retreating figure. Propping up his elbow on the table the Winter God wonders just how many thick layers he has to unravel or does his effort will end up to be in vain. Could it be that Chris is wrong about them, perhaps Chris' lover is merely just an exception?

Viktor has always been right about many things, but this time he hopes he is wrong.

 _Past lovers…_ Viktor quietly wonders to himself, if Yuuri did not stop him what was he thinking of saying? Eros, was he going to tell him about Eros? Viktor sighs, he could barely remember his face.

How pitiful.

.

.

.

"This will be your room."

Viktor makes an o shape as he takes in the sight of the room, it is smaller than what he has back home, however somehow it seems warmer, a lone bed is set in the far corner of the room with clean sheets and pillows. The room somehow has strange fragrance of tea.

"It's surprisingly quaint." Viktor says as he steps into the room. He quickly walks over the bed and sat there.

"The rest of the rooms needs to be cleaned thoroughly, I didn't anticipated anyone." Yuuri explains meekly. "What about your luggage Viktor?"

Viktor turns to Yuuri waving a hand in dismissal, "Don't worry about them, I will take them myself."

"Oh, alright."

Viktor smiles at the brunet who blushes in embarrassment.

"Yuuri you don't have to worry about anything anymore."

The silver haired immortal finds Yuuri meekly lowering his head, and with a quivering voice-

"Thank you so much…"

Viktor's eyes widen as a strange feeling washes over him, the brunet bows and dashes quickly away, excusing himself for the night. Viktor finds himself putting a hand over his chest. Why…did his heart resounded so much? Why from those simple words, with those quivering lips and shaking voice, with that shy eyes, his heart seems to crush under an invisible pressure.

What is this?

What is happening?

.

.

.

 _CRASH_

"What was he thinking?!"

Yakov sighs for the umpteenth time for the day, the balding immortal massages his forehead as he feels an incoming migraine—Gods don't get sick but Viktor somehow can by being an obvious pain in the ass. Currently there are two expensive vases that are reduced to shattered mess in the floor courtesy of the Yuri Plisetsky—the God of Dawn. The blonde God with a body of a human teen grits his teeth as a low growl bubbles up his throat.

"So unbecoming of a God of Dawn." Lilia says crossing her slender arms over her chest as she looks at the anger puffing in the blonde God.

"What the hell was that old man thinking?!" Yuri exclaims.

"Some silly thing obviously." Lilia says as he walks over Yakov. "Ah, I wonder what more he needs to prove to himself by going back to that place."

Yakov shakes his head and sits down. Viktor has always been in his care since his birth, the God of Winter is wilful and sometimes a bit too impulsive. It is why he and the God of Summer always seem to agree—they are both wayward in some ways. Viktor does what he wants but there is something that made Yakov nervous about the silver haired God's decision this time.

After so many years in isolation, away from humans, why would Viktor suddenly go back to them?

Yakov raises his head and finds Viktor's handwritten note on the table in the middle of the room along with a single stem of blue rose.

What exactly is Viktor thinking?


	3. Chapter 3

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND I AM BAAACK! I'm super sorry for the late update I'm currently taking review classes and between the classes and reviewing, I'm having difficulties writing in-between. BUT, worry not my loves and darlings, I will do my best to continue this story *poses like a magical girl*! Thank you so much to everyone who left a fav and follow, also to **KisunaFuji,** **YamiRainbow,**_ _and **SmartieAndNerdie**! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWWWSSSS! Please dont be shy to review, suggest or ask stuff, don't worry I'm OPEN to all suggestions and creative criticism, because they all help me a lot._

 _Anyhow, who is curious of who exactly is Eros and what is he to Viktor? Ohohoho THE PLOT THICKENS and yes there MIGHT be an OTAYURI in some point so stay tune! I won't be making you guys wait for too long, so here we go, I hope you like the update-ANDDDDD PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE review? *puppy eyes*_

Chapter 3: Shadow

" _What is your name?"_

" _T-They call me Eros."_

" _Eros…"_

.

.

.

Viktor wakes up the next day to a vague dream, a dream he knew _very_ well. He sat up on his bed and stays there staring at the sliding door across his room. Today he will begin to _try_ to understand if humans truly as Chris said are not all the same by living with Yuuri.

He reaches to ruffle his hair and feels the short strands slips in-between them, apparently in this era men rarely wore their hair long. He didn't mind cutting them if it meant he would appear less _strange_ to Yuuri's eyes. He didn't want to shock the young man, nor does he think it would be quite a good idea to reveal his true self to the young man. Pulling his naked leg close to his chest to prop up his elbows and lean his head against his palm, Viktor hums.

Despite all the precaution he made, Yuuri seems bewildered…or could he say _wary?_

Unlike Chris, the Winter God had not been quite a good judge of mortals' emotions. He's not what Chris would call _sensitive._ For most of his life, he is contented to be on his own, Yakov and Lilia were his only known companions and they weren't really like this.

Well, it has been a long time since he has been with a mortal's company, after all.

Discarding the thought out of his mind, Viktor slips out of the bed and starts to rummage through his clothes. Surprisingly, Viktor didn't hate the fashion of the new era more than he thought he would. They could be confining sometimes but they all look good in him which is the forgiving part of it. He dresses himself in a dark jeans paired with a light beige knitted sweater. After checking in the mirror, the Winter God slips out of his room and pass the hallway.

The inn where Yuuri is raised is big, he could only imagine it in its days before the incident happened. He imagine Yuuri tries his best to keep the inn in its pristine condition in honor of his family's memories, but alone that would be quite tedious for a mortal for sure.

Viktor remembers Yuuri's mother, he saw him once, from then he knows he was a kind woman. She had a smile of a nurturing parent, warm and understanding. Yuuri's father and sister, Viktor could only imagine them, however with the way the young lad spoke of their absence speak volumes of their presences' value.

When Viktor reaches to the kitchen he hears the sound of something sharp clashing against a surface—probably a wood—the Winter God peeks to the room and finds the dark haired young man's back hunched over the kitchen counter, his shoulders moving in rhythm as he cuts down pieces of vegetables. He wonders if he does this every day, even before the God arrived, he wondered if he stood there wrapped in the cloak of silence with no noise beside his breathing and the sound of chopping. As soon as Yuuri sets the knife aside, Viktor decided to announce his presence.

"Good morning Yuuri."

"Eep!"

Viktor chuckles at the other's unsolicited reaction, Yuuri turns to face the man and bows his head in greeting.

"V-Viktor, a-ah, uhm, I-I'm making uhm breakfast."

"I can see." Viktor says as he steps into the room.

Yuuri turns towards the stove and stirs the broth cooking in the pot. Viktor could smell the faintest scent of chicken, salt and pepper in the air. It is mouth-watering.

"I-I'm sorry, a-are you hungry?" Yuuri asks before facing Viktor again.

"I wasn't, but now I am." Viktor replies. "Can I watch?"

"W-Watch?"

Viktor nods.

"O-Oh…uhm…yeah, I think so."

Viktor smiles and takes a seat in one of the chairs as Yuuri returns to cooking. He hasn't really seen any human cook before, foods aren't very necessary for Gods but if they wish so they could eat and consume food like mortals. It wasn't a lie when he said he wasn't hungry, he really couldn't feel such thing but somehow the scent of Yuuri's cooking made him feel the _desire_ to taste them.

"I-I think m-my friends are coming over later." Yuuri says with his back turned from Viktor.

"That's wonderful Yuuri. I would love to meet them if you don't mind."

"I-I don't."

Viktor smiles and continues to watch as Yuuri starts to wash the vegetables. His hands are slender and his fingers are long and delicate almost like a woman's, it almost seem as if he never lifted a finger before—which Viktor knows is not the case.

Yuuri works. Viktor figured it out himself, after his family passed, Yuuri had to struggle and keep their inn which was waist deep in loans, he works almost for anyone who would take him.

"Uhm, Viktor can I ask something?" Yuuri stops what he is doing and turns to face the man who welcomes his question with a smile, "Why did you decided to live here with me?"

Naturally, Viktor is yet again amuse of Yuuri. He never seems to fail to surprise the Winter God.

"To be with Yuuri."

"Why?"

"To protect you, make sure you are safe and happy, always."

Yuuri stares at Viktor a solid moment until the man himself realized what he just said. Viktor's eyes widen, did he just say that? What, wait, it isnt as if he will not try to keep the brunet safe but it just—

"I-I mean, i-it was what I promised your parents."

Yuuri's expression changed from confusion to amuse, "Oh, I see." He replies.

After breakfast, Yuuri bids Viktor goodbye and goes off to work. Viktor sees him off and wishes him luck while standing in the front gate. Apparently, it's custom and _natural_ for him to stay home rather than following Yuuri to work. As soon as Yuuri disappears from Viktor's sight he returns to the inn and starts to look around.

In the living room, Viktor found a photoalbum. Flipping through them, the Winter God feels as if he just went out to a trip with the God of Time, numerous frozen moments captured in a piece of glossy paper framed inside that book. Yuuri's pictures as a child were all over them, he looks very different there, Viktor traces his fingertips over a picture of Yuuri grinning while holding a brown pup in his arms.

His eyes were bright, his lips were spread into an innocent and gentle smile, they are nothing like the Yuuri he saw at that shrine crying and begging someone to save him.

As Viktor looks through he finds a picture of his parents, his mother a tan skinned woman with a jolly smile and short hair, his father a short statured man with a gentle smile. Somehow he could tell, they were kind and good natured.

Viktor did not understand the context of human parents, however, somehow slowly he is beginning to. They were Yuuri's light, his warmth, his strength.

Closing the album, Viktor sighs to himself.

A lot has changed to the child he saved once.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe it!"

Yuuri backs away with his hands in front of him, Yuuko Nishigori leans forward with sparkles almost in her eyes. The brunet sees the woman's husband pass and rolls his eyes on his wife's antics.

"Tell me the details!" Yuuko says.

"L-Later maybe…"

Yuuri works as a part-time coach for children in the Ice Castle Hasetsu, the town's biggest and _only_ ice rink. Yuuko Nishigori and her husband has been Yuuri's friends since he was a child, currently the couple runs the place. The couple are kind enough to allow Yuuri to conduct lessons for children in the rink to add for his savings for the inn, which now has been resolved.

"H-He didn't particularly tell me anything." Yuuri confesses, "Viktor Nikiforov, that's about how much I know."

"Eh, you should know more about him!"

"I-I can't really ask too many questions a-after he saved the inn without asking for anything in return." Yuuri says as he looks down on his skates. "T-That would be like…imposing."

"Yuuri."

Yuuri turns and sees Takeshi Nishigori behind him sighing.

"Yuuko is right, you know. You should ask, what if this guy is dangerous?"

"He doesn't look dangerous." Yuuri answers sheepishly.

Takeshi nods and puts his hand over his friend's head, "We're only worried about you pal, you live alone and suddenly some mysterious guy pays off your whole family's debt, that's super suspicious, you know."

"I know…I just…I feel like I can trust him."

Takeshi lets go of the topic and watches Yuuri as he turns to the rink where a number of kids are waiting for him. The bespectacled skater fluidly steps into the ice to greet his students with his usual smile. Yuuri is a very unsuspecting young man, he tends to allow his kindness to overpower almost every element of his personality. Takeshi knows this by experience, he and Yuuri weren't exactly the _best_ kind of friends however as they grow up, Takeshi changed. He became more matured and Yuuri forgave him for the things he did back when they were a naïve children, somehow Takeshi still wonder if he's taunting and bullying contributed to the mental weakness of the skater which Yuuri often disapproves.

The brunet never blamed anyone for his demise, he blamed no one but himself.

It is almost hard to see especially with his smiles and soft voice.

"You sure he'll be fine?"

Yuuko puts a reassuring hand on her husband's back, "This is Yuuri-kun we are talking about, even if he falls down he'll find a way to bounce back, he's strong."

.

.

.

"So he's good looking?"

Yuuri almost spits out his drink when Takeshi blurts out his comment. The man sat beside him inside the changing room inquiring about his new _housemate_ who somehow saved him from his misfortune filled fate while Yuuri is taking a break. The skater looks at the man with big eyes, while Takeshi raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Where did you get that from what I told you?" Yuuri asks while wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Well you said he is foreign, he's _tall,_ he has pale white skin, _nice_ and _charming_ blue eyes, platinum blonde hair—well, I guess that's how good looking people are."

Yuuri looks away and sigh, "Well…he stands out I guess."

"Maybe he's a celebrity?"

"All the more reason why he shouldn't be involved with me…or _us._ " Yuuri says as he puts his water bottle beside him, "I'm just me, my family we were just simple people."

"I thought you trust him?"

Yuuri nods. However, despite the fact that he is truly not at all uncomfortable with Viktor's presence it is just that… _strange_. It's as if a dream, a too good to be true kind of dream. Fairy tales do not exist, dragons, knights in shining armors those are just some stories made up by old folks to give some kind of false hope to miserable kids like Yuuri. The truth is, there won't be no prince charming, no knights, no princesses or castles, it's just plain old world.

Why would anyone care about him?

"It's not him…it's…it's me."

Takeshi looks at his friend with a tender expression. Ever since the accident that took Yuuri's family's life, the young man grew somehow more distant in a way no words could explain. It was as if a part of the young man died too that day.

Yuuri worked too hard and too much, when at night he could not sleep he would be seen jogging around town, exhausting himself to sleep. And if his brain fails to hush down with exhaustion he'd skate some more, he'd skate until his legs are numb and he'd feel nothing but the cold air and ice against his back wrapping him in its embrace.

"Or maybe he doesn't have a reason."

Yuuri blinks at his friend's word, he turns at Takeshi and tilts his head to the side, "No…reason?"

"Yeah, I mean what if he had some favour he owe your parents when he was young and he heard the news, he decided, ' _hey I could help since I have lots of money now so vroom otw to Japan'_ or something like that."

Yuuri chuckles at his friend's animated way of speaking, however he might be correct. What if Yuuri is the only person trying to dig out the reason that does not really exist in the first place, what if Viktor truly just feels like it? What if Yuuri is just trying to overthink on details he shouldn't be brooding over?

He knows that Viktor is kind, obviously if he isn't he wouldn't go as far as paying all the debts his family has and not asking for anything in return but a roof under his head. Viktor doesn't act weird, well he's quite not good with maintaining _personal space_ but that could be because he's foreign. The man is incredibly patient and understanding of Yuuri's state, he doesn't press question too much nor does he insist or demand anything.

"Sorry," Yuuri says before smiling at Takeshi, "I was overthinking."

Takeshi laughs, "That's kinda like you, that's fine."

.

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for your hard work today!"

Yuuri smiles back at Yuuko who is standing behind the counter before bowing his head.

"Thank you!" he replies before waving goodbye.

"Ah wait Yuuri!"

Yuuri turns and sees Takeshi running with a paper bag, the man grins and shoves the bag into the brunet's chest. Yuuri blinks and accepts the gift before looking inside—a cake.

"Sorry we couldn't join you for dinner tonight, the triplets still have colds and you know how that goes."

Yuuri waves his hand in dismissal, "Ah, no that's fine you don't have to buy me cake."

"Ah come on, I won't be able to sleep the night just take it, okay?"

Yuuri turns to Yuuko for help but the woman shrugs, obviously Takeshi would not let it go if Yuuri don't take the cake. Yuuri chuckles and accepts the gift.

"I hope Axel, Lutz, and Loop gets well soon, I miss them already." Yuuri says.

"Ah, trust me, they miss you too." Nishigori says patting Yuuri in the back.

"Alright, goodbye." Yuuri says before bowing down.

After checking his belongings, Yuuri heads out of the rink. To his surprise he is welcomed by the biting cold of the night. He shivers automatically feeling his lips dry with the freezing weather, which is quite surprising since the weather report didn't really tell it would be snowing anytime soon. Standing outside the door of the rink Yuuri rubs his hands together.

Securing the bag in his back, Yuuri prepares himself to walk or maybe jog his way home when—

"Don't you think it's a bit too late?"

" _WAAAAH!_ "

Yuuri almost jumps out of his skin hearing a voice whisper. He turns reflexively with arms out in some action-film defense stance, however instead of a very suspicious looking man, he finds a tall, _charming_ Russian standing there in beige sweater and brown trench coat. The man's hands are covered in a short black gloves.

"V-Viktor?!"

"Hello Yuuri."

"W-What are you d-doing here, a-and how did you know I work here?"

Viktor flashes his million dollar smile to the brunet, "Well it's not a very big town and there is only one Yuuri Katsuki, so I asked around."

"Y-You asked people?"

"Is that strange?"

"Well, never mind that but why are you here?"

Viktor looks towards the streets, "It has gotten so dark and you were not home yet, I was worried so I wanted to know you will be not going home in your own."

"I-I'm full grown man, that's not really necessary, and it's not that late anyways." Yuuri looks at his wrist watch, "It's just six Viktor."

"Hm? Is it wrong that I worry for you?"

"No but…well…okay, whatever," Yuuri sighs in defeat.

Viktor looks up at the door of the rink while putting a finger over his lips, "Is this where you work?"

"During Mondays and Tuesdays, yes."

"Then during the rest?"

"T-There is a small convenience store nearby, I work there too."

Viktor nods.

"Alright shall we head home?"

"Oh yeah." Yuuri answers.

Viktor leads Yuuri down the stairs of the building in a strangely comfortable silence. Yuuri watches Viktoor's broad shoulder before him, he looks quite calm, he looks so natural in the cold and darkness of the night. He looks… _beautiful._

.

.

.

"Huh?"

"What is it Yuuri?" Viktor asks hearing Yuuri's small voice.

The Winter God turns to Yuuri who apparently stopped and is staring now with wide eyes at Viktor. The God smiles, he looks quite flustered, the God wonders if he somehow caught of Viktor's appearance.

"Liking what you see Yuuri?"

Yuuri blushes and looks away, "I-It's not that!"

Viktor chuckles, well that blush is quite unfair he looks quite young and very… _innocent_. Viktor climbs back to the stairs towards Yuuri who seems to have embarrassed himself. The clouds somehow move away and releases the moon from its embrace shedding its light over them, and Viktor finds himself spell bounded.

"Is there something i-in my face?" Yuuri asks as he notices Viktor looking straight into his eyes.

It wasn't just his _face_ , Viktor thought, it's his eyes. He tries to dig into his shallow and a little bit rusty memory of Yuuri's face when he was a child, were his eyes this beautiful then? They looked like chocolate doused in wine, they were the color of the earth and mixed with the hues of the blood moon, wicked, cunning, tempting but warm and tender.

He has seen such eyes before…such tempting… _sinful—_

"Viktor?"

"Ah."

The Winter God blinks and moves away from Yuuri, "I-I'm sorry." He says chuckling.

"Was there something in my face?"

"No," Viktor says before turning back. Without looking back the silver haired God starts to climb down the stairs, "I just thought Yuuri's eyes are beautiful."

Yuuri's eyes widen and his face inevitably explodes to almost all existing shades of red.

Yuuri runs to follow Viktor closely when he finds himself stopping in the middle. His body freezes, eyes widen, and his heart starts to hammer in his chest very loud. In the light of the full moon over the island of Hasetsu, in that clear cold night—

.

.

.

.

-Viktor Nikiforov sports no shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Agape**

When Yuri was born he was essentially younger than the rest of the Gods. Unlike other Gods, Yuri was born with a _parent_. He was born from the crown of God of Sun, however unlike what many would think, he wasn't truly favoured by the Sun God. The moment he was born, the Sun God has fled back to his home, away from his child for a reason no one knows.

All Gods knew him the moment he opened his eyes, but only one of them greeted his arrival—the Winter God. Yuri remembers distinctly the first time he woke up to the world, he was lying in prairie with thin ice that were slowly getting melted with the rising sun in the horizon. The wind was cold against his skin but the sun is warm. He sat up and inhales the air that smelled like peace, and he hears a voice.

 _"The cold doesn't suit you well."_

Viktor was the first one who greeted him, Yuri remembered his long silver hair and blue eyes that seems colder than the thickest ice in existence. His lips were curved in a smile and his hands were outstretched to him. He was young and he didn't know any better, and he took that hand.

It wasn't hard to understand why Viktor was quite a popular God. Among the Gods his physical appearance is still exceptional. The Goddess of Beauty would offer to braid his long silver locks during summer and decorate them in her handpicked flowers, the God of Art would often paint him when he is not busy blessing his favourite mortals with gifts, even the God of War envied his physique that were quite popular among the Goddesses. He maintained neutral grounds in all occasion and never once thought of joining any conflict, he barely had any enemies—he is loved by all.

Viktor _was_ perfect until he fell.

Yuri was young and he decided to be silent about it, however in his stead, Yakov warned the Winter God but he didn't heed them. Yuri watched as the night fell and the sun rose and Viktor fell deeper into the pits of weakness. He discarded his duties to spend more time with the mortals, he did not understand his ways, but the Winter God said it was love.

Ridiculous. They are Gods, and love are reserved for humans, marriage among Gods happen to become stronger, it is when Fate says so, it is a duty. Viktor was ambitious, but to think that he has fallen in love went far beyond.

And they were right,

Viktor was devastated and the rest of the mortals suffered his wrath, weeks and months of merciless winter came, no one were able to stop the God, not even Yuri, not even the Sun God. And when his tears finally exhausted him, all that was left of Viktor was his cold unfeeling eyes. He was confused and miserable he locked himself off from the world and refused to see anything.

And so one day, he disappeared and no one knew where he went. After some time, Viktor returned with the same smile he once wore before he fell, but Yuri knew better…it wasn't truly the _same_.

Yuri frowns as he holds the rose Viktor left before he disappeared, the blond God feels the heat of his palm travels through the stem making the flower wither in his hand. He can't allow him to make the same mistake twice, those humans only makes him weak.

It won't be long until Viktor would fall into their deceitfulness.

He has to find him.

.

.

.

"Thank you very much for this kind gesture Mr. Altin."

The nun bows her head politely at the young foreign model before her. It has been two years since the young model started sending donations to the orphanage in Japan but it is only today when finally the young model came to personally send his donations.

"It's no problem." Otabek says, the young model looks down and ruffles the hair of the child latched in his leg. "I wanted to see Japan anyways, and well the children too."

The nun chuckles and gestures the child in Otabek's side to come to her. The child quietly walks to the nun. Otabek watches the little girl converse with her, she smiles gently and nods to her before running away.

Otabek Altin was only fifteen when he was forced to work while pursuing his education. His father died of liver complications when he was only fourteen forcing his mother to leave their home and work to pay for their future and basic needs. It was a very rough year, there were days when they wouldn't be able to pay for their electric bill and they would have to eat dinner in the darkness, his younger sister entered many scholarship grants to lift some burden from their mother but that meant days and nights without sleep for her. Otabek felt that he _had_ to help somehow.

He didn't know why he thought of modelling, he wasn't the kind of person who one would assume to be interested in the business. He wasn't the kind of person who really cared about clothes of looks. He didn't care about trends or anything like that. It just happened. Otabek was told by a friend about a part time work for a group of photography students that paid nice, from then he was discovered and he was asked to model for a few more lines until things got better.

When he had more than enough for his family, he felt he was given too much. He felt the need to give back the rest. He started quietly dropping donations in random foundations in Kazakhstan, then slowly spread out of his home.

"God bless your soul." The nun says as she puts a hand on the young man's shoulder, "You are very kind, despite many times we offered to make your name known so that people would know of your kindness, you refuse."

"There's no need." The model says, "My father said that if one were to give, he should not speak of it—that is when he truly gives."

The nun smiles, "He is a good man, he must be rejoicing and boasting about his son to the Lord."

Otabek smiles back, hopefully.

"Will you be going back to Kazakhstan after this?"

Otabek shakes his head, "Not yet, my mother said it would be good if I were to take some time away from work and the best way is to be away for some time."

"I agree with her, you are young so do not work too hard yet." She says, "You have all the time in the world."

"I understand."

"Where do you plan to stay?"

Otabek hums quietly and looks out from the door. The soft morning light peers through the wide opened door of the church.

"Hasetsu."

…

Viktor sighs as he sinks in the warm water of the outdoor bath in Yuuri's home. He tips his head to the sky and watches the few stars flicker in the darkness. How strange, he thought quietly as he reaches to put his hand over his chest, he wonders if this is something that is natural when one dares to stay with a mortal. He wonders if Chris has felt this too when he first stepped out and stayed among the mortals.

Ah.

Isn't this quite familiar?

Viktor groans and brushes his hair up. The water is warm against his skin and the mist of the water slightly clouds his sight.

The last time Viktor has been close and stayed longer than a day with a mortal has been too long that Viktor felt it was some distant dream—a dream that maybe should have been better to have stayed as a dream. His lips curves into a frown as he remember the distant sound of his voice in the farthest back of his mind calling his name in that cursed laced voice.

Eros.

"Viktor?"

The Winter God is cut from his train of thoughts with Yuuri's voice.

"Yes, I am in here Yuuri."

Viktor hears the door slides open. Viktor finds Yuuri's frame in the mist, the brunet is still dressed but he holds a basket in his arms. The flush in the brunet's cheeks doesn't go unnoticed from Viktor too, he's embarrassed.

"I…W-Well I…I thought that…well…I-I can wash your back i-if you want to."

Viktor tilts his head to the side, washing his back? Ah, it must be something mortals do naturally. Viktor stands up from the bath and walks towards Yuuri. Viktor smiles at Yuuri who is blushing under his gaze.

"P-Please sit down on the stool."

Viktor follows Yuuri's instruction and turns his back from Yuuri. He hears Yuuri set the basket in the side and after a few moments of shuffling here and there, Viktor feels Yuuri's _shaky_ hands touch his back. He feels as the mortal starts to scrub his back.

"V-Viktor must not be familiar but w-washing someone's back i-is customary e-especially for uhm…to show a-amity…"

Viktor smiles at the thought, amity, huh. Yuuri considers him as a friend? He thought getting him to welcome him would take more rigorous efforts. He finds himself smiling, back in the days those who would wash other's bodies are considered slaves and yet this is a symbol of close relationship here.

"If I wish to show Yuuri my similar sentiment, would I have to wash your back as well?"

Yuuri's eyes widen, he stops.

"A-Ah that is…Y-You don't have to."

Viktor chuckles, why not? Viktor turns to face Yuuri, the brunet makes an indignant squeak and turns his eyes away. The Winter God found the sight quite endearing, with Yuuri's sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and his hands and arm lathered with soap and suds. The sight somehow reminded Viktor of something natural, something that feels like home.

"Come now, I thought this is something that _friends_ do?" Viktor says. "Let me return the favour?"

Yuuri hesitantly nods.

"L-Let me u-uhm…I'll just get undressed."

Viktor's eyes widen and he feels a loud thump in his chest as Yuuri allowed those words to pass his lips. The Winter God barely noticed Yuuri standing up and walking to the door. His chest constricts, Yuuri will _undress_ and join him—how… _alluring_.

Viktor gasps at his own thought, an unfamiliar surge of heat runs to his cheeks. What is happening to him, what does his mind expect, of course he will have to undress to take a bath.

He has seen _numerous_ naked bodies, he has taken a bath with Chris before, he has seen both female and male bodies in all their graces but none of those has made his chest this tight before. Viktor hears the door slides open again, he could not pull away from the temptation to look. There was a pull so strong that he just _has_ to look, and he felt his power prickle his skin, rumbling and creating a storm in his chest at the sight of Yuuri.

"I-I'm sorry I-I'll be joining you…i-if you m-mind I can—"

"No." Viktor says faster than he expects. He swallows. "Please do join me."

Yuuri's eyes widen and his face flushes red. Viktor mentally slaps himself, that doesn't seem to help Yuuri to be any comfortable.

Viktor _tries_ not to look too much, Yuuri's lithe body has just the _right_ plump at the exact right places, his waist has an almost feminine curve that is often hidden underneath the thick layers of his clothes. His limbs were surprisingly long, and his thighs—Viktor took a sharp intake of air, when did he stopped breathing?

Yuuri walks closer, a very small towel wrapped around his waist leaving little to the Winter God's imagination.

"Y-You still have soap." Yuuri says.

Viktor blinks and realizes this. He chuckles awkwardly.

"Ah, I suppose I am."

Yuuri chuckles and walks towards the bucket of water beside Viktor. Without saying a word Yuuri takes the bucket to his side.

"I-I'll wash you now."

Viktor doesn't say anything instead he nods and lets Yuuri pour the water over his head very gently. He feels Yuuri's hand threads through his silver hair. He unconsciously leans against the brunet's fingertips.

.

.

.

 _"Viktor, your hair is so beautiful."_

 _"But aren't you the most beautiful, Eros?"_

.

.

.

Viktor hears a faint sound of someone's pacing against the wooden floor. He blinks and finds himself lying down on his back in the middle of the living room, he sits up and scans the room, he finds Yuuri across the room with his back facing him and he's holding something in his hand. He's shaking.

"I-I don't know h-he was in the bath a-and…I-I can't calm down Yuuko."

Yuuko? Viktor sits up and realize he has been lying down on the couch. The blanket pools in his lap, he looks at his hand and he flexes them. Did he… _pass out_? He did feel strange before he blacked out, well it wasn't very good for his body to have stayed so much in the steam.

"H-He was so cold, I-I thought I…"

The Winter God looks up and he sees Yuuri's shoulder starts to shake even more, his breathing becomes shallow and he hears him cry.

"W-What am I going to do now?" Yuuri says in between sobs. "I-If something were to happen _again_ I—"

"Yuuri."

Yuuri stops as Viktor calls his name. His name feels natural to Viktor's tongue, he felt the urge to see him. The Winter God does not waste a second and he stands up, the mortal turns to him with eyes wide stained with tears. The brunet drops his phone almost instantly to have a proper look at Viktor.

"Why are you crying Yuuri?" Viktor asks.

"I-I…You should be—What are you feeling? D-Does anywhere hurt? S-Should I call an ambulance? I-It's late but I think there should be—"

Viktor smiles, how can he fuss like this? Yuuri sputters more of his worried thoughts out loud, his hands trembles as he hesitate to touch Viktor as if he would shatter with his touch. If he knew that he was an immortal, he wonders if he would make such face as well. He wonders if he would cry like this.

"I am fine Yuuri." Viktor reassures him, "I was not…well the heat wasn't something I am used to."

"You should have told me so!" Yuuri says. "Are you sure?"

Viktor chuckles, ah even if he dips down a freezing lake in the middle of winter no one ever really gave much thought of it, usually any normal mortals would have died of hypothermia. The Dawn God usually called him _crazy_ for trying the limits of his immortality, this too was concern, but Yuuri…Yuuri's concern felt different. Viktor feels a strange feeling creeping inside him, like warm water slowly pouring down his freezing skin, it's good and yet so unfamiliar that is frightens him.

"Hush now." Viktor says as he presses his index finger between Yuuri's rose colored lips. "Yes I am sure Yuuri. I am sure you've seen people passed out before, it's nothing to worry about. I must have been more tired than I thought."

Yuuri pulls away from his touch and nods.

"I was…scared."

Viktor smiles to say it is alright when he felt a tug in his chest. He feels his whole body frozen as a familiar voice slips his mind.

 _"What if I lose you too?"_

Viktor blinks, "Did you say something Yuuri?"

Yuuri shakes his head, "Y-You should probably go sleep, i-it's been long day."

Viktor doesn't argue, he watches Yuuri pick up his discarded phone on the floor and walks pass him. As soon as the brunet's back is turned away from him, the Winter God puts his hand over his chest. It has been pounding louder than they ever did before since he arrived there. And somehow being with Yuuri…strangely makes him _very_ weak.

.

.

.

Closing the door to his room Yuuri almost lose all the remaining strength in his limbs. He sits down on the wooden floor of his room, with his still aching heart. All was well until Viktor passed out in the open air bath. It felt as if everything happened in slow motion. The man's eyes suddenly looked dazed and without a warning, Viktor fell forward to him. Panic shots into Yuuri's spine, he was not responding to his own name and no matter what Yuuri does he doesn't move.

When Yuuri touches him he was surprised to feel the man's skin cold as ice— _literally_.

Yuuri looks down at his hands, he felt like he wasn't alive anymore. This thought caused Yuuri's mind to reel back, tears quickly streams down his face at the thought of losing someone _again_ , the thought of being alone _again_.

Yuuri shuts his eyes as he tries to calm himself, however instead of calming down his mind pulls him back to the scene back at the Ice Castle.

"Viktor…doesn't have a shadow…and is cold."

Yuuri opens his eyes…doesn't that seem as if he's…

.

.

.

 _A ghost?_


End file.
